Akane Tendo Continuum-59343921 (B)
Akane and Ranma are all but inseparable. Overview Akane based her own self-image upon strength of the body was a grasping, insecure basket case of jangled emotions, easily set off by the least little pricking of her ego and pathologically obsessed with a need to determine her own fate, define life on her own terms, in a great many respects a mirror reflection of Nabiki's own drives and determination. The main difference in their pursuits, however, was that Akane was not in control of her own destiny, was not the master of her emotions and tended to react with knee-jerk spontaneity when provoked by the least perceived of insults. Her partner in crime in this respect was Ranma, who has grown up resenting being engaged to to "tomboy" and yet had come to lean on her as a companion and sparring partner who shared many of his same interests. They knew each other pretty well after growing up in the same house, shared many of the goals and often assisted one another in little things like classwork and shopping. They were each determined to project an air of mutual indifference bordering on outright hostility in order to convince their parents that they were not suited to be an "item." Ranma's ego was rather large because everything he did came naturally to him, from the martial arts to subjects such as history and math. He was not as good in the classics of literature and writing, things his macho self-image regarded as "girly," but he had his friend Tatewaki on hand to coach him along so that he at least attained a passable grate point average. For all of that he was a pretty nice guy, not as obnoxious as many of his peers but occasionally insensitive through unintentional gaffs and foibles. The one area in which his self-confidence failed him was in dealing with the sister of his best friend, Kodachi, a girl with whom he had fallen into a pattern of deep infatuation from an early age, and even while his interest was not mutual, his almost puppy-dog devotion to her made him trip over his own uncertainties and insecurities. It undermined the foundations of his ego and left him vulnerable and uncertain about what path his life should follow. Seeing this Nabiki decided to do something about the matter. She knew that Akane was frequently found in the company of her good friend, Kodachi, and that where one went the other would likely be, and so she set up a chain of circumstances where Ranma would happen to be on hand at a moment of crisis. Of course the whole thing took a somewhat comic turn when an old "friend" of Nabiki's came to town spoiling for a fight and seeking vengeance for a perceived wrong visited upon her by an earlier "misunderstanding." But still the matter worked out flawlessly as Ranma had heroically come to Akane's aid and proved that he did indeed care about her welfare. Kodachi saw ripe opportunity and did her part to pair the two of them together, leaving Akane and Ranma with nothing but their wall of denials to tear down, to which Nabiki all-too-helpfully was ready to provide the verbal crow bar. And from thereon the engagement of Houses Tendo and Saotome was a sure thing, needing only occasional nudges on Nabiki's helpful part to steer along so that the two would learn to eventually wean themselves of their need for verbal sparring. Having a solid pillar of support and strength like Ranma to lean against had proven to be the very thing that Akane needed to regain a firm hold of her self-image, which gave her the confidence that she needed to eventually turn away from her own infatuation with a certain doctor Tofu. Category:Continuum-59343921 (B)